The Prince of Dragoons, REMAKE!
by Hawk Strife
Summary: It's been 16 years since Melbu Frahma was defeated by the Dragoons, and now a new generation must be lead to defeat a new enemy, led by the son of Dart and Shana...Couple of new changes! Blackwolf.ace you might want to read!
1. Default Chapter

Today is the day that I finally remake this fic. Remake as in make the pages easier to read, add details, POSSIBLY add a deeper story line. More characters speaking (duh!), and anything else I might think of. If you've read this fic before tell me how it's going, if you haven't you can just review this fic or read the older one and then review this fic

Introduction

Introduction 16 years have passed since the destruction of Melbu Frama and the Virage Embryo. The Dragoons then went to continue their lives, Kongol went with Haschel to train in Rogue, Dart and Shana got married and had a son and named him Kain, Albert rules his country alongside his queen, and Meru got married as well.  
Shana found the dragoon spirit of Zieg and became the new Dragoon of the Red-eyed dragon. Kain was also gifted with a dragoon spirit when a White dragon landed in Seles and died in front of him when he was 6 and had begun to train on how to use a sword. The White dragon saw how strong he was for a 6 year old and gave him his spirit.  
Ever since the defeat of Melbu Frama dragoon spirits have appeared all over the world and mostly children have become the new dragoons.  
Yet the last dragoon spirit, the Dark dragoon spirit, has not been found yet and has given the dragoons some worry but only for a little while.  
But in the dark parts of the world evil waits for a chance to strike and take over the world that they tried to take over first before the winglies did, ever since that time they have been waiting for the wingly leader to die and then when the time was right they would strike. . . . . .  
-  
Obviously it's just the intro, move on to the next chapter and continue 


	2. Invitation

Invitation

CLANK! PANG!

The sounds of metal crossing and crashing with each other could echo throughout a forest just outside of Seles. Two youths held weapons against each other as an older man stood away from the two youths. A blonde haired man, with a red bandana and a red plated glove covering his entire left arm, right to his shoulder, this was Dart the Divine dragoon.

The two youths were two sons from the village, one was a son of both Dart and Shana, they boy named Kain. The other was Jex the son of the warrior who taught swordsmanship to the people of the village. These two were the promising warriors of the village.

Kain, a 14 year old boy with good build thanks to his early training, had his mother's brown hair but his father's personality along with his sword style. Thanks to Haschel's connection to the family, and being under the sun for a long time, he held a slight tan to his skin. He looked much like a younger and darker version of his father. He held a broadsword, the first sword that his father ever held, and his dragoon spirit came from a dragon that was not known to the other dragoons.

Jex was the same age as Kain, along with being Kain's closest friend. His hair was a dark brown and a paler hue than his friend. He held a completely metallic spear, and bore dark violet eyes. Jex's dragoon spirit was one that worked well with Jex. And after a review of the attacks that Jex could use, it became obvious that Jex was a dragoon who could control the flow of time to an extent.

The two boys were as close as brothers and had grown up beside each other. At the moment they were sparring with each other to gain strength and use their experience for future battles. Both were so strong and had such endurance that at the moment, any other normal person would be exhausted to the extreme.

Kain's breathing was becoming heavy after the extreme assault that his friend Jex had brought upon him, but even with the obvious fatigue that bore into his body, his thoughts betrayed that he was in better shape than Jex. Both were fighting without their dragoon spirits in order to keep things fair, since Kain could not awaken his dragoon spirit at that time.

After some time, Kain became a blur as he lunged at Jex, who could only guard against the surprising attack. Kain however, overdid it in his sudden speed and left his guard down for only a moment. Jex used that to his advantage and jumped high into the air, and came down upon Kain with such force that the ground around him exploded into the air.

Kain was able to roll out of the way, but was kneeling on the ground because of the force of the attack. Kain stood up as quickly as he could in order to prepare for the final strike, putting everything he had into it. Jex could do nothing different, since he had run out of ideas.

They charged at each other at the exact same moment, and made one final strike on each other before jumping back to their original spots. There they stood, watching each others movements with extreme intensity, until Jex fell to the ground panting with extreme intensity.

Jex gritted his teeth and smirked slightly "Damn it, you won again" He said, as Kain looked at his friend kindly and smiled, "Well you weren't very easy to beat so don't complain!" Dart soon walked away from where he watched the battle in order to enter the conversation "Well done you two, you get better with every spar and with every day of training."

Kain then looked over to his father and spoke "Dad when are we gonna actually fight some monsters outside of the city?" Dart began to chuckle before he spoke "Well, now's as good a time as any to tell you…we were invited by King Albert a few days ago. A party to his castle, it's tomorrow, and it'll take a while to trek to the meeting place in order to meet with our flying transportation. We'll be sure to meet up with a few monsters."

"All right!" Kain yelled as he jumped up in happiness. Jex seemed a bit depressed "I don't suppose that I could come, right?" Dart glanced at Jex with a smile and said, "Oh you're coming all right, and so is Kain's mother." The emotions that Jex and Kain held suddenly switched. Jex was now happy while Kain seemed depressed. "Why's mom coming with us, it's not like she can fight or anything, besides me being kept under a watchful eye."

Dart doubled over in laughter, "Trust me son, you don't know everything there is to know about your mother." After that, the three began to walk through the forest in order to reach Seles. Jex split up in order to reach his own house, while Dart and Kain headed to theirs. Shana was seen waiting outside of their house, "It's about time you came back. I was beginning to worry about you two." Dart shrugged with a small smile and said "The boys had a pretty difficult battle with each other."

Next Day

As usual, Kain woke up early and began to pack for the trip that he would soon make with his family and friend. He ate a small breakfast before making one for his parents to show the urgency of leaving at that moment. After Shana and Dart arrived to begin eating their breakfast, in a zombie-like manner, they were ready in half an hour, Jex arrived around the same time that they were ready.

Dart told Shana that the two boys didn't believe that Shana knew how to fight. So, with a mischievous smirk, she picked up her best bow and all of her arrows and led the hike towards the meeting place. It was a days walk from Seles to the spot where they would be picked up by a new set of wings, named Alfrez. A few minutes after walking they met up with a few monsters.

Kain and Jex were excited, and quickly unsheathed their weapons in order to fight. But the monsters suddenly died in a second with an arrow stuck in their chest, and with Shana giving a good laugh. It was surprising, but Kain could now believe that her mother could fight, but there was still a monster that was alive. Shana suddenly shined with a red light, and vanished to show Shana with red armor and with her bow enlarged with large steel blades on the edges of the bow for close combat. The next arrow she let loose blew up the monster on contact.

Kain and Jex were nearly left behind and could be seen trying to put their jaws back in place before running to reach Shana and Dart. Just before they reached them, another few monsters showed up that looked like human sized lizards. Kain drew the monsters attention to himself, while Jex began his dragoon transformation.

Jex emerged from a purple light with six small wings sprouting from his back, and shiny purple armor. His spear was now like a bolt of purple energy. "Time Freeze!!" He yelled and the monster and Kain stood still while they held their weapons against each other. Jex then dived and did multiple attacks on the lizard monster. When Jex backed off and flapped his six wings, Kain jumped back as the lizard began to move as if it were being attacked by an invisible opponent. Kain soon rushed in and split the monster in two with a quick slash from his sword. Jex soon flew down and stopped his dragoon power, "You didn't have to kill it. I was the one that was gonna get this one" Kain laughed when he answered "And let you have all the fun and glory? No chance!"

By that time, Dart and Shana returned to find Kain and Jex finished with their battle. Dart soon yelled out "All right you guys, let's get going. We have to get to that spot by sunset." Kain and Jex didn't need anything else as they ran to reach Dart and Shana.  
They reached their meeting place at the predetermined time, fighting over ten monsters while they journeyed. Kain and Jex were enthusiastic with their first real battles, however Dart and Shana felt worried. The monsters were in a large number and they were strong monsters that even Dart and Shana needed to put some strength in killing.

They soon all began to take a rest and went to sleep. The next morning, they were woken up by a pair of large flapping wings. Kain looked over to see a giant flying Manta Ray with blue eyes and green wings. At that moment his surprise was soon placed in words with "Holy Shit!!!"

BANG!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHCK-!!!" And with that punch, Shana knocked Kain into a wall. "Do NOT say any curses in front of me!! GOT THAT!?!?" After Kain was able to pull his head out of the wall he replied "Yes mother" Dart and Jex chuckled and then looked over at the large beast. Dart then spoke to it "Well Alfrez, are you ready to take us to Albert's Kingdom?" Alfrez nodded its gigantic head and got ready to let the 4 travelers on top of his back.

Once they were able to take all of their belongings on top of Alfrez, they went back to sleep except for Dart. They flew at a slow speed and would reach their destination by noon. 


	3. The Party

The Party 

As Alfrez flew through the sky, the passengers could be seen as small lumps. Dart was the only one standing up and looking out for Albert's Castle, knowing that they were approaching their destination. Before he could react, a young voice suddenly rang out "AAUUGH!!!" Dart quickly turned towards the sound, which happened to be where the others were sleeping peacefully. He quickly noticed a struggling and wide-awake Kain straining under the weight of his mother who had rolled onto him. "Dad, what did you see in her!?" Dart tried to stifle a laugh as he remembered his first night sleeping beside Shana on the same bed. It took a while, but he was able to tie her down to the bed and get a good nights rest.

Dart gave another short chuckle before he spoke in a whisper "You might as well give up on getting out from under there, you'll have to wait until she moves again in a few minutes…unless she's really comfortable" Kain paled at hearing this and suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs "BUT YOU GET HER OFF!!!!"

The yell slightly startled Alfrez, and woke up the other two sleepers. Shana woke up slowly and sat on top of Kain's chest, a few seconds later she noticed where exactly she was. "KAIN! Goddamn it! What do you think your doing?" She yelled at her now terrified son, as the Wrath of Women, especially mothers, was not an unknown concept to the boy. In order to survive he tried to find the humor in the situation "I'm not supposed to be sleeping, right?"

Kain was unsure as to what happened after that, as he blacked out from the lack of oxygen. Last thing he remembered was an insane Shana looking down at him. Jex woke up but was too busy looking at Albert's castle and Kingdom to pay any attention to the others. Dart was able to call Shana over by telling her that they had arrived. The large Kingdom was surrounded by more greenery than ever before. It was a garden plan that Albert was executing ever since they had finished with Melbu Frama.

The others soon faced the direction of the castle…well, Kain was out like a light but the rest went to see the castle. Once Alfrez landed, Kain was jolted awake. The loss of Oxygen had affected him somewhat but he said was fine and began to walk towards the castle. He soon crashed into a pole and started to reprimand it, telling it to watch where it was going.

They had arrived a bit early, with 2 hours before the party would begin. The group decided to get cleaned up before they headed into the party. Albert had stated in the invitation that the rest of the dragoons were being invited, along with a few other people that weren't specified in the invitation. The ones that had to be dressed extensively were the women. Kain had to go and replace the old and tattered shirt that he wore underneath his leather armor.

After the guys were finished getting ready, they arrived half an hour before the party began. They walked through the entrance and met up with Shana on the way, at the moment the sun was beginning to set and an orange glow filled the sky. There was no difference in how the castle looked from 16 years before. The group of four was able to find their way to the party room, inside the ballroom behind the castle.

They were surprised to find that there were already a number of people walking around, drinking, dancing, and chatting with each other inside of the ballroom. The minute the group entered they attracted the attention of every pair of eyes in the room, however most soon resumed to what they were doing before. The ones who approached were none other than the dragoons and the queen. Haschel was the first to reach the group looking over at Kain "So! How is my great-grandson? Still training right?" Kain nodded as he looked over at his great-grandfather. His tanned skin was still as dark as ever before, but his hair now held more grey strands with a few streaks of black. Haschel still wore his martial arts uniform from his school in Rouge.

Kain smiled "I'm doing just great…The only bad thing is that I'll have to tell that to everyone now since it's been HOW long since I last saw them DAD!" Kain looked directly at Dart in order to show just who he was talking about in case nobody got the clue. Dart was seen sweating bullets at the thought of what the others would do since he hadn't visited in "5 years" he finally replied.

The rest soon came along to greet Kain and his family and friend. Queen Emille came over and sighed as she looked at Kain "You've grown so much, it seems like yesterday that I would carry you with me wherever we went through the castle." Kain chuckled as he scratched his head nervously. Miranda came along and looked Kain over "You seem to have gotten stronger since I last saw you……I guess that training is helping you more than I thought it would." Kain nodded as Meru suddenly ran through and stood in front of Kain "Yeah but that's not important right now, you have a girlfriend yet?" Kain blushed at her question and sighed as he answered "No Aunty Meru, I don't" She would ask Kain all the time through her letters and Kain would answer the same each time. He then noticed what both Miranda and Meru were wearing. They were wearing an actual dress at the king's request, and they brought more than a few gazes towards them from those who passed by.

Kongol soon walked up to Kain and began to check his height "Look taller than last time Kongol saw." While he checked Kain remained quiet as he thought about what other clothes would fit Kongol if the men were supposed to change into something more elegant. Jex was visibly tiring of seeing his friend get all the attention, and soon began to walk away but was stopped to a jolt by Miranda. "Where do you think you're going kid?" She said with a menacing stare, startling Jex beyond doubt since he had no experience with these dragoons. "Oh don't be so harsh on him, he's probably a friend of Kain" Emille said with a look of worry as she tried to calm the archer down. Dart nodded as well saying that he was a good friend of Kain.

Meru jumped at that and pushed Miranda out of the way, again, in order to speak to Jex. "Do you know Kain's girlfriend?" She asked. Crash! went the floor as Kain did an anime fall. Jex began to laugh at the image of Kain having a girlfriend, "He couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it!" Albert soon came up to them with a friendly smile. "Well Kain, I certainly haven't seen you in such a long time! Will you be joining the party any time soon?" Kain nodded eagerly and Albert laughed before continuing "Good thing, you just might find the right girl for you." Kain slapped his forehead, wondering if the party was simply in order to find Kain a girlfriend.

It wasn't long before Kain noticed a group of people around his age sitting around a table in the back. Albert noticed where Kain's gaze pointed and sid "Those, I believe, are only some of the new dragoons that exist. Is you friend a dragoon as well?" Jex turned his head as his name was spoken during the conversation "Oh yeah, I'm a dragoon, but my dragoon spirit is actually this ring I have here." He said as he pointed to a promise ring on his finger. Kain soon noticed for the first time that there was a purple jewel fixed on top of the ring. He didn't care that much, but this started a conversation between the other dragoons.

Kain and Jex were suddenly left on their own. "Let's go over there and talk to the new dragoons. I think that's Michelle on the left." Kain took a quick glance and saw a blonde haired girl with green eyes. This girl was supposedly promised to Jex, but Kain was never sure just how serious it was. At the moment, she wore a long black dress with the straps hanging off her shoulder, the color contrasted with her pale skin. Kain soon shook his head "No way man, I don't think I'd start a good conversation." Kain then walked over to the punch and started to sip at it.

Jex shrugged and began to walk over to the group. From what Kain could see, Michelle was ecstatic and presented Jex with a big long kisses and a light shower of smaller kisses. Jex soon sat down in her chair while she sat on his lap. Kain couldn't read lips very well, but he was able to tell when his name was spoken, twice. He also noticed that Jex pointed to Kain, bringing the gazes of the rest of the people at the table to him. "Jex…why do you always talk so much?" Kain whispered to himself as he took a sip of his drink. He suddenly noticed another person in the group. A girl, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin also seemed to have a slight tan to it, and she was smiling…she seemed to get closer and closer in Kain's view until he noticed that she was walking directly towards him.

He began to sweat, hoping that the girl wouldn't ask him to dance. He wouldn't be able to say no, and he just couldn't dance either. When she finally got to him she greeted him, "Hi my name is Syria, you're Kain right?" When Kain nodded she continued "Will you please dance with me?" Kain coughed on his drink, and was lucky that none spilled on either person. He put the cup down and stuttered slightly before nodding slowly. Syria gave a wide smile, before taking Kain's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

Kain was dragged until Syria stopped and put her hand on his shoulder. Kain took kept one hand holding the other hand and placed his other hand on her waist. They soon began to dance to the slow rhythm that was heard. Syria giggled "You seem nervous" Kain gave a nervous laugh as he nodded "I've never danced before…" Syria's smile widened, "You're doing just fine, just stay with the beat." Kain gave a modest smile and loosened up as they went on dancing. Once the song ended, Syria took Kain's hand again and led him towards the table where the other young dragoons were sitting around a table.

Once they reached the table with the younger dragoons, Kain pulled out a chair so that Syria could sit. Syria giggled slightly before sitting down and allowing Kain to push the chair towards the table, before he sat down in his own chair beside Syria. Kain then looked at the 5 people present at the table, not including himself. Obviously there was Jex and Michelle, and then there was Syria, but there were two other people he hadn't noticed before. Two dark skinned people sat next to each other, a boy with black hair and silver eyes, and a girl with brown hair in pig tails and brown eyes with some freckles.

The boy with silver eyes looked over at Kain with a scrutinizing gaze, "You're the son of Dart? You sure don't look like much…you'd probably break like a twig." Before Kain could react, the girl beside the silver eyed boy gave a punch on his arm and said "Excuse him please, my name is Sharen and he is Blain, we are from Rogue." Kain nodded in understanding before an idea came into his thoughts, "So you both would know master Haschel then?" Blain responded quickly "Know him? He's beaten me in four fights with no sweat, his lineage must be the best fighters ever…" Jex tried to stifle as laugh, along with Sharen, while Blain sipped his drink unknowingly. Kain nodded before he spoke "Geez I wonder if that affects me, I mean he is my Great-Grandfather." Blain suddenly coughed his drink out onto the table before he yelled "WHAT!!? YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!!!!" Kain gave out a strong laugh along with Jex, that would shut Blain up for a little while.

Blain began apologizing for what he said, when

CRASH! BANG!

Everyone at the table was up, looking around the ballroom. "What the hell was that?" Syria asked as Kain jogged over to a broadsword on a weapons rack and pulled it out. He soon ran out of the building, followed by the other younger dragoons, they picked up their weapons if they hadn't brought them before.

Syria took out a short stick that soon extended into a long metal stick. Michelle picked up a large club with spikes from the weapons rack. Sharen pulled a pair of long metal claws that went on her hands from her sash, and Blain ran to one of the guards and picked up his own weapons. A pair of shields with extremely sharp edges that were for his arms.

As soon as Kain reached the site of the sound, with the younger dragoons not so far behind, he saw what had caused the crash. It was floating on wings and the feathers were see through yet they were dark and came from black armor. And a sword of black magic was held in the hand of the enemy. Kain's only reaction to this was "A dragoon!?"

------------

That's all for now, If you want to review fine, it would be nice for some more criticism even though this is the remake. Well anyhow, thanks for reading.


	4. Black Dragoons

Black Dragoons 

Kain stood in shock from what he was seeing. The being that had caused the mess that now lay before him wore black armor, and held a sword of black magic. It also hovered inches from the ground on two wings. All Kain could think of saying was "A dragoon!?"

Blain shook his head fiercely, "No way, he can't be, he just trashed this part of the town!" Syria shook her head and twirled her metal stick around her left hand rapidly "Well, whatever he is…he's going to be destroyed!" She then grabbed an orange jewel that was attached to the pendant that went around her neck, but before she could transform the supposed dragoon turned it's gaze over to Kain. "Are you the one they call Kain?" He asked, Kain walked closer nodding slightly before it continued "I am one of the Dragoons of evil, I am a Black Dragoon with a message. You are to surrender if you wish to survive."

Kain stepped back in surprise before exclaiming "Surrender!? Why and to whom do I surrender to?" The Black dragoon didn't answer Kain's question, he only raised his black magic sword an pointed it towards Kain, "If you will not come quietly then you are to die!" the Black Dragoon then lunged straight at Kain. Kain caught a glimpse of his attackers face, an old man with grey hair and wrinkles over his face, Kain smirked thinking the battle would be easily won.

Yet blocking the sudden attack send Kain sliding backwards. By that time, the younger dragoons began to transform. Syria came out of an orange light with her red and orange armor, and her metal stick was transformed into a long stick made of lava, she had four wings across her back and she held the dragoon spirit of the Magma Dragon. Blain came crashing out of a large stone with dark brown armor on his body, and his weapons were now made of a mix of rock and metal, making them bigger than before. His two wings were also thick and tough with armor, making them very useful shields; his dragoon spirit came from the Stone Dragon.

Michelle came through a small tear that appeared in the sky covered in armor that looked just like the night sky. Her club was now slightly larger with the spikes much sharper, she would be able to blend in easily with the night sky in a battle if necessary with her pair of wings. Her dragoon spirit came from a Dragon of Night. Sharen came out of a large group of vines that sprouted from the ground around her are, she wore armor that was colored and shaped like tree bark. Her four wings were made of vines and dragoon feathers, and her claws were the same but they glowed with a green magical glow. She held the Dragoon spirit of the Dragon of the Forest.

The five dragoons surrounded the black dragoon and charged forward from a different side, but the black dragoon initiated a black energy barrier and pushed the 5 away and into the rubble. Kain moved back until the energy barrier weakened and charged forward with all he had knowing that it was time to get serious. Syria quickly stood up and flew over to help, believing Kain to be crazy to attack without transforming, until she saw the speed and strength in Kain's attacks.

Kain was not trained and known as Dart's son for no reason, and the way he was attacking the black dragoon proved it. Jex soon regained his senses and charged towards the black dragoon to help his friend in the battle. With both youths teaming up on the black dragoon, the combination wore the black dragoon down. Jex would give a powerful strike and the black dragoon would block it only to receive a few attacks from Kain's sword.

Jex suddenly came around from behind the black dragoon and gave a strong kick to his back, sending him to the floor. The black dragoon tried to get up as soon as it could, but before it could get into the air, his arm was cut off by a broadsword. The black dragoon fell down as his arm shed black blood. Kain quickly yelled "Now you'll talk! Tell us who sent you and why!" But the black dragoon smiled and spoke with a dark whisper "Don't think that this is over, my master will send more of us to chase after you and as soon as he is ready, the entire army will come. Not even the combined forces of you, you're older generation and the past dragoons can destroy the black dragoons! Nothing can stop us now!" And with that, the black dragoon took out a dagger from behind him and plunged it into his own heart.

Once he was dead, his body suddenly began to burn in a black flame, until he became dust and was blown away by the wind. "Holy Shit!" Kain yelled, Jex felt the same along with the rest of the younger dragoons. At that point the rest of the dragoons joined them. "We saw the fight" Dart said "At least we now know what's going to happen in the future…" Kain turned his gaze away from where the black dragoon once lay and looked at his father before speaking "He came to tell me that if I didn't surrender I would be killed, but he didn't say who sent him and why they wanted me dead."

Kain would have said more but then he noticed that his mother was among the dragoons. He knew that his cursing was probably heard by his mother, and he feared how badly her wrath would fall upon him, but that wasn't the most important thing at the moment. Albert quickly spoke up "We will return to the castle in order to find plan." All the dragoon soon began to walk back to the castle, it wasn't long before Shana was walking beside Kain, saying "Did you do anything wrong just now?" Kain looked over to his mother's oversweet smile, he immediately nodded, and her smile grew "Good."

Kain arrived at the castle rubbing a big bump on the back of his head.

After they all arrived at the castle and sat down on a large conference table, Albert spoke "Now that we know that they will send more of them, we need to find a way to stop them completely." Blain quickly asked "What did that black dragoon mean by the past dragoons?" Dart quickly answered the question "He must have meant the first dragoons, from the dragon campaign, he also spoke of you younger dragoons and us, the older generation."

Jex shook his head slowly "But their supposed to be dead. Why would he say such a thing? Are we supposed to bring them back to life? How!?" The Dragoons soon lowered their heads in thought until Syria came across a thought "Maybe it has something to do with Kain! They were after him!" Kain quickly realized that it was true, if Kain had nothing to do with bringing the dragoons back to life, they wouldn't have tried to attack. Either that or they wouldn't have tried to get Kain to surrender, and would have simply attacked the entire city. Haschel began to rub his chin in thought "Perhaps it is time for the new dragoons to start their own journey" The older dragoons began to nod, but the younger dragoons were completely lost.

Meru began the story, "Dragoons never awaken or stay awakened when there isn't a problem to solve. A great problem that brings the dragoon spirits out of their rest so that they may fight in order to protect the planet. It was up to us to defeat Melbu Frahma, that was why we were chosen by fate to become the Dragoons, now it is your turn and quite possibly ours at some point, since our spirits haven't gone to sleep just yet." Kain listened intently to Meru's story and then replied "So then we have to go on a journey to bring some dragoons back to life." Blain shook his head slowly "I'm sorry but I need to go and think about this." Dart was about to say something, but Miranda cut in "We aren't forcing you, but the destiny of a dragoon isn't easy to handle or walk away from. Consider this journey carefully…" Blain nodded as he walked away with Sharen following closely behind, but looking back at the rest of the group with sad eyes.

Albert soon dismissed the rest of the Dragoons and they went to their respective rooms to think, although Kain knew that his path was already set.

Next Day

Kain woke up early, got dressed and started walking to the place where he could get some breakfast. Once Kain reached the room, he was annoyed to find the door closed and locked with the girl servant saying that it would be 30 minutes before the food was ready. Kain sat on the floor and leaned against the wall as he waited for the food to get ready, until he noticed someone walking towards him. It was Syria, who soon noticed Kain sitting on the floor and smiled when she asked "So, whatcha doin?" Kain looked at her before he answered "I'm waiting for them to OPEN THE DOOR!!!" yelling at the door opened, which opened surprisingly quickly.

They went to the table and waited for their food, when Syria asked "So did you come to a decision?" Kain smirked as he replied "I'm going on a journey to bring some dragoons back from the dead." Syria smiled as she nodded and continued to wait for their food. Once they received it, they began to dig in when Meru suddenly ran into the room. Syria reacted quickly thinking that something had happened, but Kain kept Syria on the seat, knowing what was wrong.

"I can't believe it! You ate all the food again! I never got to eat when you were just a toddler!" Meru knew that all the food was not gone, but that the rest would take a while longer to cook up. Each of the dragoons soon came through and began to eat, conversing with each other slightly. Albert went a short while later to speak with Emille about a few matters, before he returned. When he did, they were all finished and he spoke "Have you all decided?"

Blain was the first to reply "I say, that since Kain dragged us into this mess, he'll have to lead and then I'll agree on going." Kain seemed a bit shocked at the Stone dragoon's decision but smiled in response. "I wouldn't be much of a best friend if I let Kain go on his own." Jex stated and Michelle quickly answered "I'm not letting Jex out of my sight ever again!" Sharen came next "Same goes for me and Blain, someone has to make sure he stays in line." Syria finally spoke out "I think I better go too. It'll be a good adventure, might be fun!"

With all the younger dragoons coming to their decision, they quickly left to prepare for the journey. The old dragoons stayed by the table, and just as Kain was leaving Meru called to him "What about you, Kain?" Kain slowly turned around and looked at the dragoons. "I don't think I have too much of a choice, this is the destiny of all dragoons…besides" He gave a confident smirk and a thumb up, "It'll be a cinch." and with that he left.

"He boy, no more" Kongol stated as he looked over at the spot where Kain once stood. Dart nodded with a proud smile "He's gotten stronger than me, and he's more resourceful than you know, if I were to fight him in my dragoon armor, he'd find a way to beat me in the end." They all agreed as they stood up and made to leave, but not before Meru said "BUT WHERE THE FUCK DID HE LEARN TO EAT ALL OF THAT FOOD HE HAD BEFORE I GOT HERE!?!?!?!?" Shana sweat dropped as she explained "I think that's because I kept eating and never got full when I was pregnant with him, he's also got a strong metabolism." Meru acted with mock anger but then calmly asked "Shana? How are you taking this?" Shana looked over at her friend, his son's godmother, and stated "I will miss him terribly, but he is his father's son, he'll come back in victory."

The new dragoon team was now starting their trek in the afternoon and nothing special had happened until they finally stopped to set up camp. "What are we going to call ourselves? We need a name that will forever be spoken through generations!" Blain said as he made a small pose. Sharen groaned "Oh grow up!" But Jex replied differently "No I agree, we need some sort of moto to psyche ourselves up before a battle. "How does the Savior Dragoons sound?" Sharen slowly asked. Blain simply shook his head "No way Sharen, that is not happening." Jex then gave another name "How about the Dragoons of the Future!?" Giving a face and voice of exaggerated awe, Kain replied "No way! That's the worst name I've ever heard in my life!" Michelle immediately jumped up "I got one! The dragoons of Love!" "NOOOOOO!!!!!" Was the immediate response from everyone present.

Syria, who stayed silent until the end, then spoke up, "Let's let Kain decide, he is the leader after all…" Kain slightly smiled as he began to give some thought to a name and moto. "Dragon Youth." Kain stated simply, Jex started "Pardon?"

"The Dragon Youth, that should be our name since we're the new generation of dragoons, and we're only teenagers anyways. As for our slogan…Dragoons Forever, since the dragoons will always exist as long as there is something that exists to try to destroy this world." Each of the Dragoons agreed with a quick nod, and then Blain stood up and shouted "Ok, get ready Black dragoons! We are the Dragon Youth, and we're kicking you're ass!" Each of them then put their weapons, or one of their weapons, into the air, so that they were each touching each other at the center. They all then shouted as one, with a single voice that was heard through the depths of heaven "DRAGOONS FOREVER!!!!"

-----  
I probably won't have the next few updates for a while. If I'm lucky with my work then it will the next 3 will be updated by next week. Read and Review, I'm up for some more criticism or praise. Whatever you'd like.  
-Hawk Strife


	5. Awakening

I didn't realize that I had this many misspelled words in the older version of this chapter. Good thing I'm redoing. Anyhow, if you have been reading the reviews, you should have seen the very long one. And you should also know that I am willing and interested and adding parts to the story to make it better, more intricate, more interesting and more detailed. Thank you for reading and now on with the story. Sorry for it taking so long.

Awakening

_The dragoon…_

_Beings known mainly as legends since their need came. _

_It is a well known fact, that when dragoons exist, it is only because they are called and brought together by fate to face an evil presence that plagues the world._

_Young Kain, you're time to awaken will soon come. Do not stray from the path of righteousness, for we deliver you the privilege and gift of being a supreme Dragon Knight._

_Take the blade…_

_Use it against the Black Dragoons and lead an army to their victory!_

Kain could hear the voice; it felt as if it was all around him, coming from the black void that surrounded him. Kain wished he could say something, but his voice would not function. He decided to look ahead of him and below, it was there that he noticed a pathway.

A dirt road that wove around and over the green hills, one that led for miles. Kain then noticed a large black object floating in the sky, but he felt no malice from it, it was not evil. And from it flew many smaller figures, more dragoons and like the large black object, he sensed no malice from the dragoons either. But before he could get a look at their faces, the clouds thundered and the darkness returned to surround him.

_A messenger…yes, she will be you're guide to reach you're first awakening._

_Only a messenger can awaken you're powers._

_Be patient, for these powers will be great, and the loss of loved ones will never grip you're heart for a long time to come……but beware, for the battle is only beginning._

It was then that Kain saw figures ahead of him; it was all of the other young dragoons running towards him at top speed. A black dragoon was coming up behind them and slashed Blain and Sharen in order to reach Jex. The black dragoon struck a fatal blow to Jex by running him through the chest with a spear.

"JEX!" Kain spoke for the first time since he reached this place and he ran, before a white light blinded his eyes as it consumed him.

-----------

In reality Kain was asleep and dreaming; the rest of the dragoons were looking down at his distressed form. His face shifted from fear to pain and back, "Kain, wake up!" Syria whispered fiercely to the distressed boy.

"Aaah!" Kain woke with a start and gave a scare to everyone who was present. With wide-eyes, Kain surveyed his surroundings and then let out a sigh of relief.

Syria nearly jumped away from Kain completely, she did however land on her rump rather painfully. After grimacing a little she quickly said fiercely, "Jeez Kain! Don't do that, you were scaring us!"

Kain scratched the back of his head nervously at her outburst, "Sorry about that…bad dream I guess…"

"Well calm down then," Blain said forcefully, "It was just a dream after all." There was a light murmur of agreement between everyone, before Kain sighed and stood up. He began to talk about what they were going to do next.

"The closest place where we'll definitely find a dragoon, will have to be…Mount Villude." Just before the Dragon Youth left the castle in Bale, they were briefed on all the dragoons they would most likely find and where they would most likely find them.

Zieg/Fire Dragoon/Mount Villude

Rose/Dark Dragoon/Mayfil-Death City

Syuveil/Wind Dragoon/Ferybrand Forest

Damia/Water Dragoon/Tiberoa Port

Kanzas/Thunder Dragoon/Capital Kadessa-Forbidden Land

Belzac/Earth Dragoon/Rouge

Shirley/Light Dragoon/Shirley's Shrine

Lloyd/Divine Dragoon/Wingly's Home

Mount Villude was agreeably the closest place with everyone, but Sharen did not want to go. "I'm a forest dragoon; I'll burn up in that place." Kain sighed slightly but turned around and began to walk towards Mount Villude, "It's the first place were heading towards, you're not going to stop us in an-"

"Hey guys, why not go to Hoax to train?"

As Blain's voice reached everyone's ears, a visible cross-vein suddenly appeared on everyone else's forehead. As Kain and the others turned around, Jex passed by Blain and whispered "You really suck, Blain."

Blain chuckled nervously before he noticed that everyone else had a look that could kill. He could feel a dark cloud hanging over him, which would not go away until they reached Mount Villude. Yes, until they reached Mount Villude.

The rest of the day was used to walk towards Hoax. It was still the fortress that took care of the borders, but it was improved and better fortified. It also had more man power to take care of each part of the city. "Well are we going to start training or what?" Jex stated giving his spear a quick spin. Kain nodded and pulled out his sword, he also readied his armored glove to defend himself.

Jex dashed towards Kain, who blocked one end of the spear with his glove, and the other side he hit with his sword. Jex quickly backed off, catching Kain in surprise, and brought his spear down on the fellow warrior.

Kain hit the ground and rolled. He then quickly gave a quick kick to Jex's leg, and he fell. They both got back up at the same time and struck at each other again. Kain quickly sensed something, and pulled back his sword in order to black another attack from behind.

A quick look behind him showed him that Sharen was behind him, preparing to get serious. "Two against one…this really isn't fair…" Sharen smirked as she answered "Life sucks you know."

Sharen then transformed into a dragoon and began her attacks. Kain quickly pushed Jex back and knocked him out with a quick punch to the face. He then turned around and started his fight with Sharen. "EARTHLY VINES!" Sharen yelled, causing a slight rumble from the earth, before many small vines came out from the ground and grabbed on to Kain's legs.

Kain immediately fell to the ground, and Sharen quickly flew forward in order to get to Kain while he was occupied. Kain rolled to a side as a claw came down to the spot where he was laying. He quickly rolled back as the claws were being pulled back. Sharen's claws cut through the vines easily and Kain was standing with a sword in his hand again.

Before Sharen could react, Kain ran forward and jumped. When he landed, he landed on top of the front of Sharen's shoulders. A quick hit from the hilt of his sword to her face, knocked Sharen down and with a flash, she lost her dragoon armor. "owwiee" could be heard before she passed out.

Kain took a deep breath and suddenly put his sword behind him in order to block an attack that never came. Kain sighed before his legs were suddenly kicked and he fell to the ground. Too tired to continue, Kain decided to just lie on the ground and wait until the battle was completely over.

He suddenly jumped to the side however, knowing that it wouldn't be possible. He noticed that there was now a shield stuck down where his head had been. He looked up to see Blain grinning before charging forward at him. Kain jumped back but the attack was blocked already by Syria.

Syria then did a quick spin to move the shield away from her, and continued spinning to give a good shot in at Blain's jaw. He fell to the ground at a quick speed and didn't get back up. At that point, Kain fell down on his own and took a few deep breaths.

The training continued for a few hours before it became too dark to continue. Kain led the way to the inn and asked for rooms, at this point he came across a problem.

"What do you mean only three?" Kain looked distressed and the others came to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're pretty booked, we only have 3 extra rooms, it means that two will have to share from your party of six." From behind him, Kain heard suddenly, "We don't mind."

Only two people would actually say that right now, Sharen and Michelle. He then sighed realizing that they were probably hanging on tight to their significant others at the moment. Which meant that he would need to share a room with Syria.

"Well I don't think we shou-" Kain turned around to see that four people had already gotten their keys and had moved on to their rooms. Kain stood with an open mouth, and Syria sweat-dropped, before walking up to the counter and taking her and Kain's key.

She then proceeded to drag Kain all the way to their room, before opening the door and entering.

They were both lying down on the bed and started out by simply looking at each other. Kain couldn't help himself, 'She's beautiful' he thought but made no move to say so. He only continued to stare to which Syria noticed and began to blush.

Kain realized how much he had been staring and decided it was time to get some rest; he then turned around in order to stop embarrassing Syria and tried to get some sleep. He suddenly stopped though, when he felt two slightly cold arms snaking their way over his neck. He blushed suddenly as he heard Syria whisper, "Kain could you just hold me to keep me warm, and not think anything naughty?" She ended the question with a lusty voice.

Kain blushed even more but rolled his eyes at the same time, 'How am I supposed to not think anything naughty when she says it like that?' He turned around anyways in the end and held her as she asked. He heard her sigh and opened his eyes slightly to see that she was smiling. He then closed his eyes and smiled as well, before both fell into a deep sleep.

Kain woke up the next day with the same nightmare, but he was able to keep quiet enough so as not to wake up the beauty he found within his arms. He smiled, before carefully untangling himself from her arms and then getting dressed before heading outside. He checked on the rest of the team, but it was early morning and everyone was fast asleep.

He then left Hoax and made his way to fight monsters. He came across some a few minutes after leaving Hoax. He fought his way through them, trying to get his head out of the nightmare he'd gone through but in a way he couldn't

He lost focus in the monsters that were beginning to surround him in an unusually large number. He finally focused and saw that he was surrounded by 20 or so monsters. "What the?" He never got to finish as a monster from behind him ran suddenly to strike at him, a human-lizard monster. He spun around and split it in two using his sword; he then brought up his armored left-arm to block a bite from another coming from that side.

Kain jumped and kicked the monster away before slashing at it as well. Then the monsters all charged in at him, and Kain could do very little but fight to the best of his ability. He used his leg to spin-kick a good half of them against each other before striking killing blows against the rest.

On grabbed on to his shoulder from his back, but Kain reached over and threw him to his front, before stabbing his sword down upon it. He cut through one that ran up to him and then to another that was on the other side of him. Kain coughed, he couldn't last against these numbers but he was still surrounded.

Then he heard a voice shout out, "COMBUST!" The monsters suddenly burst into flames most of them running away but some of them dying from the sudden burning feeling. Kain looked around for the source of the voice, a female voice; he then looked up and spotted a dragoon.

She had on a black skirt, over which she had blood red armor trimmed in silver. She wore boots that were black trimmed with blood, red, and silver. The right boot ended at the middle of her calf and the other at the middle of her thigh. The top was black armor, similar to a tube top, that was trimmed in silver with blood red weaved all around it. From the middle of her palm to three quarters up her arm she wore armored gloves in blood red trimmed in silver laced with black around it. In her right hand she held a sword, silt hilt, the blade glowing. Her left hand seemed to be in flames, a silver flame around her hand, every so often flickering red or black. Her wings were similar to the other dragoons, it was trimmed in black, and the inside was silver and seemed to drip blood.

'She looks like she'd be accepted with the Black dragoons easily, geez!' Kain thought to himself as he looked at the brown-haired dragoon. "You shouldn't stay here." He heard from her, her voice was cold but not without emotion. "You're friends are in danger…who do you think sent these monsters." 'Black Dragoons!' Kain thought after hearing the girl speak.

He quickly ran towards Hoax as fast as his legs could carry him, not stopping to rest or even take a few deep breaths. The girl looked on, "Now we'll see…are you truly the one?" She then raised her sword in front of her face, "Power of the White Dragon, I beseech you, the time has come for the user to prove himself!"

Kain was in front of Hoax in a matter of minutes where he saw that his friends were actually running away from something inside of Hoax. 'No!' He saw Jex was lagging behind and that a Black dragoon was chasing them, 'This is just like the dream.' Kain finally saw the Black dragoon stab a sword through Jex's chest. "JEX!"

A white light blinded him once more, but this time it wasn't a dream. And although he had been slightly blinded by the light, he still ran forward. Running towards the enemy. But when the light dissipated, he realized that he had stopped running but was now flying.

Kain flew straight into the black dragoon and attacked with his sword. His armor was a shining white armor. Wings, crown, armor; they were all white, yet his left arm had now become a white shield instead of his fathers arm-shield. Kain brought his sword down on the lone black dragoon.

The black dragoon fell and hit the ground, before trying to get up, to which Kain would not allow. He flew down again and used his sword to stab his enemy, who then burst into black flames before disappearing completely.

He stood from the ground and then looked over to his friends still body. He walked over to him with blank eyes and then reached over to his sword. It now had a polished blade and there was a huge gem. He reached at the gem and pulled out a spark of light before placing it on Jex's body.

The body began to heal, and then a sudden breath came from it. Jex opened his eyes suddenly and took deep breaths.

Kain smiled before he shined again and lost his dragoon power, he fell to the ground tired and hungry. "How is this possible?" Jex said as he looked at his hands, "I should have been dead…I WAS dead!" Jex then looked over at Kain. Syria, Michelle and everyone else wondered the same thing. "How did you do it?"

Kain couldn't answer, "I got angry I remember that, and then I transformed and attacked that Black dragoon. After that, I didn't do anything; I sort of didn't have control over my body as it did all those things to bring Jex back."

Kain then brought out his sword, "But I do know that out of all the things, this sword was what didn't revert back to its original state." "That must be a dragoon item then!"

Kain and then others turned around to see an aging man with gold armor. "I am Kaiser, Captain of Hoax's guard, are you the son of Dart?" Kain nodded before showing the sword, "What's a dragoon item?"

"An item believed to be made to control the strength of dragoons with immense power." Kaiser said, Jex responded, "Makes sense, time travel is not easy power, I suppose my ring is used to channel this power and make it easier on my body."

Kaiser nodded before smiling, "I see that you have begun your journey, what have you been named?" "The Dragon Youth." Blain answered with a grin, "Then you shall be known from here to Denigrad, Tiberoa and even the Wingly home."

The Dragon Youth then left the town of Hoax and moved on to their destination. "We need to get into that volcano and find Zieg, we will need his strength." Each dragoon nodded and so their journey continued.

Elsewhere

"My prince another of your soldiers has fallen!"

A dark yet young voice responded in the darkness, "Who are these people that have become a thorn in my side?"

"They are known as the Dragon Youth."

"Yes of course, the same group of children as the last ones. They will head to Mount Villude, send our soldiers to the exit. Tell them to make sure they don't fail."

"Right away my prince!" Steps were heard as the servant ran to give the orders.

"You will pay, Prince of Dragoons…"

That's it! Sorry again that it took so long! Review please! Seriously.


End file.
